I Will Surrender
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: Sequel to Alive If We Bruise. Years have passed and Luke is the only Jedi... or is he?
1. Prologue

**This is a sequel to my story Alive If We Bruise, so before you read this one you may want to read that one so that things that happen later will make sense to you. For those who have read it, as you are about to read, there has been a bit of a time jump since the end of the last story and this one ;) While that won't be explained in this prologue, it will in due time, possibly the next chapter or the chapter after it will make it clear what has happened during that missing time. Enjoy!**

Luke looked across the spacescape, always drawn to it whenever he was in space. So much had happened since the battle of Endor, and yet not enough. The Empire still had a strong grip on several systems, surprising for he thought that for sure they would have lost faith in their cause after the Emperor died. But another had stepped up to assume that mantle, though thankfully not as dangerous or deadly as the Sith Lord. He sighed softly, though not soft enough to escape his sister's ears.

"What is it Luke?" Leia asked. He took a moment before answering her, and even then it was in a whisper, one she had to listen hard to catch. "Do you ever feel like no matter how much you do, it's never enough?" As he said the last part, he turned to her with eyes that were filled with exhaustion. Leia nodded and said, "All the time, but unlike you, I don't make it my mission to do everything that needs to be done. I know my limits, I know you know yours too, so I don't know why you push yourself to do more than you can literally take. I'm worried about you, Luke."

He sighed, turning back to look at the empty space around them as he said, "I know you do Leia, but I can't help myself. I don't want to turn down those that need help and being the only Jedi, a lot of the task people need for me to do, are ones that others can't handle." Leia joined him by the window, as she said, "Maybe you need to take a break Luke, get back to where you started as a Jedi, and just relearn things like mediation. Then you could train others like you, so that you won't have to worry about trying to do all those things alone."

Luke was thoughtful for several minutes, the silence stretching between them easily as he considered what she said and she waited patiently to see what his thoughts on the matter were. Finally he turned to her with a small smile, that was almost a smirk, on his face and said "You're right Leia. There need to be more Jedi in the galaxy again, I can't handle all the demands of a Jedi on my own. I think I will take a vacation and just see where the Force leads me." He kissed her on the cheek and said "Thank you Leia."

Already he looked more rejuvenated as he left the room. She smiled and said to the empty room "You're welcome Luke."


	2. Chapter 1

It had been a few weeks since he had left Leia and the Rebellion behind, and he had to admit that he felt more relaxed then he had since, well, ever. Back on Tatooine it had always been the water evaporators needed his constant care and Uncle Owen ragging on him about something, with the Rebellion he had to juggle learning to be a Jedi and the demands of being a Commander, so all his life he had always had something to do, never a long break like this to just unwind and focus on the Force. He felt he was growing better at sensing it in everything from people to animals to plants.

But there was something else it seemed to be leading him to, though whenever he tried to follow the trail, so to speak, in his mind it always dead ended suddenly, as if there was a shield around whatever it was the Force was trying to show him. He knew that he should just go and see where it was leading him, but he wasn't sure if he could make that leap of faith. For what if it was something evil that was hiding from him? The Force wasn't just the light side, so it could be the dark side manipulating it,

But it didn't feel that way. Still he just couldn't quite bring himself to make that leap of faith for some reason. He sighed as he looked out over the swamps of Degobah. He had been drawn to this planet, both from its strength in the Force, but also because it was where his Jedi training had really begun. Yeah Ben had started teaching him on the Falcon, but as far as truly understanding the Force, it hadn't begun until he had come here to learn from Master Yoda.

Ever since he had arrived, Obi-Wan, Yoda and even Anakin had come and trained him. He had some doubts about his father's teaching abilities until he was informed he had a Padawan called Ahsoka at one point in the Clone Wars. But even with their training he still felt, inadequate. Suddenly from beside him came a voice saying, "Why sigh you, young Skywalker?" "Master Yoda, even with the training I have been receiving from you, Obi-Wan and my father, I don't feel like I am even close to being the Jedi I should be."

"Well at least you're not cocky like your father." Obi-Wan said from his other side, where he had suddenly appeared, "It is fine to feel that way Luke, you must understand your training began so much later than most others, even your father's, and he was considered too old to learn when we found him." "Hey I wasn't cocky, just sure of myself." came Anakin's voice, "Son, you are doing amazing, especially considering how old you were when you started, but I can tell there is more. What is it?"

Luke could feel the eyes of his father, Obi-Wan and Yoda on him, causing him to chuckle a little, before he said "Can't hide anything from you, can I?" Then he grew serious and continued, "But you are right. I have felt the Force leading me somewhere, but…" "You're not sure if you can trust it, right?" Obi-Wan finished for him. As Luke nodded, Yoda said, "Trust the Force you must, young one. Guide you wrong, it will not." "I know that here," Luke said as he pointed to his head, "but getting myself to believe and follow that trust through is another thing."

"It is a lesson we all must learn. Usually we learn it with a living Master by our side, one who can help catch us if we fall, but we have faith in you Luke." Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded and said, "You need to see where this is leading you, for you won't have a moments rest from yourself until you do." Luke nodded and said, "Okay here goes nothing." Concentrating on the feeling, he knew he had to go to another planet, one called Lothal.

XXX

As R2 brought the X-Wing down for a landing, a small crowd gathered to see the Rebellion ship. Not much of the fighting had reached this planet, so to see one was quiet an exciting sight for many of the locals. "Stay with the ship R2. Let them look but if you need to, go ahead and take to the air." R2 replied in a few short beeps and whistles, which caused Luke to laugh and reply, "Yes I will see about getting it refueled before I head off." Before he got out and went to do just that.

As people tried to question him, he held up his hands and said "I'm rather busy, but my droid is willing to answer your questions." After seeing to the refueling, he followed the Force guidance trough the town he had landed in, to a field not far from it. There a small ship, roughly the size of his X-Wing sat with a door opening up from the back wide open. Luke walked up and looked in it, finding it empty. "What are you trying to show me?" Luke muttered to himself. He debated on what to do next before deciding to just wait for whoever owned this small ship to return.

He didn't have long to wait before a man with dark black hair, that when the sunlight hit it almost looked blue, started making his way across the same field Luke had moments earlier. He paused for a moment upon on sighting Luke, but soon continued walking towards him, though now it was with a hint of caution. As soon as he was close enough to be heard when he spoke at a normal level, the man said "Can I help you?" "Honestly I don't know. My name is Luke and I was just following what my feelings were telling me to follow. Curiosity and more caution popped into the man's face before he answered, "Lando Calrissian." As he extended a hand for Ezra to shake.

Luke, trying to keep a smile off his face after the obviously false name was given, took it and said, "Good to meet you Lando." Which was followed by an awkward silence. After some time had passed, Luke spoke again and said, "Look, I'm just going to come out and say it and hope you don't kill me." He could tell "Lando" was immediately on edge, so he rushed to finish what he was saying, "I'm a Jedi and the Force led me to your craft." "Lando" looked at Luke as he debated something in his mind. Finally he said, "Okay I believe you, so I will let you come with me."

"I have my own ship, do you want me to bring it and follow you or actually ride with you?" "Lando" shook his head and said, "You're riding with me. I'm not sure I trust you completely." "Can I bring my droid? I don't think he would like be separated from me for two long, he gets a little anxious." "Lando" considered this for a moment before answering, "Yes you can bring him, but he must be powered down for the journey." "Thank you, I will go fetch him and be right back." Luke replied.

He headed off, gathered R2-D2 and asked the people to take care of his ship for him, before heading back to the ship in the field. As he was about to enter, he heard "Lando" saying, "Tell the others I am bringing a guest." Hanging back, he made sure that Ezra was done with his conversation before entering with R2. Once they were airborne, Luke had R2 power down before taking a seat behind "Lando". Silence filled the craft until the made the jump to lightspeed, at which time, "Lando" turned his seat so he was facing Luke before saying, "You should probably know that Lando isn't my real name."

Luke chuckled and said "I knew that." causing "not Lando" to blush a bit before asking, "It was that obvious?" Luke shook his head and said, "It probably wouldn't have been if I didn't actually know Lando Calrissian." "not Lando" laughed and said, "Boy and I thought it was a better cover then Jabba the Hutt." Luke laughed, replying, "At least with Lando you stuck with human beings instead of an overgrown slug." The man chuckled and said, "True. My real name is Ezra." "Nice to meet you Ezra. Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Caution once again blanketed Ezra's face, replacing the openness that had been their moments earlier, as he replied, "The name won't mean anything to you, but that much I will give you. We are heading to the planet Edjei." "Edjei?" Luke questioned. Ezra nodded and answered "Yes, home of the Jedi."

 **Now for anybody who has read my other stories Spark of Hope and With This Blade, yes this is the same planet that I used in them. Its one my brother and I made up, name and all, and was the location we often used for the Jedi to go to just cause it could be anything we wanted it to be and we didn't have to work from memory on its details, etc. We got the name by scrambling the word Jedi and adding an extra e :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**I forgot on the last chapter to say thanks for the favs and follows, not only of this story but its prequel as well!**

The trip had been made in silence as Luke pondered what Ezra had said. There were more Jedi out there!? How did Yoda and Obi-Wan not know this? Or did they and not tell him? But then after the fall of the Empire why still keep it a secret? And why didn't the Jedi help fight the Empire? Ezra could sense the whirl of emotions in Luke, could tell he had many questions, some which he nor the others on Edjei couldn't answer. Rather than try to draw this new Force user into a conversation, he left Luke to his thoughts, hoping before the questions came he was back with his friends on Edjei.

And that is just what happened. Luke was stunned at the view of the gorgeous planet as they came out of hyperspace. It was lush and green with plenty of water sources, nothing at all like the desert planet he had grown up on. As they drew closer to its surface, he saw multiple buildings and could feel quite a few Force users. How had the Empire never discovered them? The longer he journeyed with Ezra the more questions filled his mind.

Ezra brought them down next to a good sized freighter which could easily have made Han a bit jealous. Granted the Phantom could be docked on the Ghost, but whenever he borrowed it Hera insisted on looking it over for damage. She just couldn't let it go the one time he had got a small scrape on it. Okay granted you could see it easily several ship lengths away, but she never let him forget it. "Come this way." He said as he opened the back hatch to Luke.

Stepping out of the Phantom, Luke took a moment to take in his surroundings, both in the Force and with his eyes. He was amazed once again at the number of Jedi he could feel and he turned to ask Ezra how they had survived, but found that he had moved on without him. Hurrying to catch up to him, he had just done so when a man, with his hair pulled back in a short ponytail, joined them. "Ezra, is this your friend you told us about?" he asked. "Yes Kanan, this is Luke."

Kanan looked Luke over, who put a steadying hand on R2, who had been rolling quietly beside him. Finally he said, "Come. The others are waiting for us." Luke wanted to ask who these others were, but didn't dare. He knew that already he felt like he was at home, something he had never truly felt, and he didn't want to mess up his chances of staying. And there was something familiar about Ezra, a distant memory that was trying to surface but just didn't seem to want to.

Entering of the near buildings brought Luke out of his thoughts as he looked into rooms as he passed. Older Jedi taught in each of them, some lightsaber techniques and others languages and history of the Jedi, and even some normal every day type classes that he took on Tatooine. Most of the teachers he saw were just a little older then he was, like the one Tholothian that he had heard one of the Younglings call Katooni, though there were a few around Ben's age and even a little older, but they seemed more scarce.

Finally they reached the end of a long hallway, and upon entering the room it led to, minus R2 who was told by Kanan to wait outside, they found four other Jedi waiting. Ezra introduced them to Luke as Rigs Nema, Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon and Petna Broxi and explained that while the first three were along with him and Kanan in charge of Edjei, Petna Broxi was in training to take Plo Koon's place as he was ready to retire from that position and just focus on training. Luke wasn't quite sure what Master Nema was, he had never seen another like her, but her accent was beautiful. Ahsoka was a Togruta and Master Plo was a Kel Dorian. Petna was a human with waist length brown hair that she kept in a braid, her dark brown eyes seemed to be staring a hole right through Luke as the others went to take their places.

Once they were seated, Petna went to stand beside Master Plo and indicated that Luke was to stand in the center. "Ezra told us your name was Luke, but he didn't provide any other information." Master Plo stated. "That is because he didn't ask me and I didn't tell." Luke replied. "Well please do give us a brief run down now." Master Nema requested. Luke shrugged and said, "Okay, but there really isn't much to tell. As of late, I am from the Rebellion." He noticed Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka took greater interest the moment he said that, but for now he pushed it aside.

"I was taught briefly by both Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda." This time he noticed that he had everyone's attention and it made him a bit uncomfortable as he continued, "I fought Darth Vader several times, the last time he saved me from the Emperor and that's about it. Oh and up until I joined the Rebellion, I lived on Tatooine." "That's where I knew you from!" Ezra exclaimed, jumping practically everyone but Kanan, who was used to Ezra by now. "You kept those guys from messing with me when I was exploring during our brief stop there." "Right! I was trying to remember where I had heard your name and seen your face before." Luke answered.

"Going back to your Masters a minute, you said you were trained by Obi-Wan and Yoda?" Kanan asked. "Yes, though I knew Obi-Wan as Ben. He didn't get to train me long before he allowed himself to be killed by Darth Vader so that I, my sister, our two friends and two droids could escape. Yoda trained me for a bit longer before dying of old age." "You say you work for the Rebellion, how long has that been?" Ahsoka asked. Luke said, "Umm I don't remember how long, but if you heard about the destruction of the first Death Star, that was my first mission with them." Ahsoka nodded and said, "I have." Commander Sato had been keeping her up to date with how things were going in the Rebellion. He had never told her about another Jedi.

"You said Darth Vader saved you, are you saying he turned back to the light?" Plo Koon asked and Dr Nema added, "And the Emperor is dead?" Luke nodded as he said, "Yes to both of those questions." The others looked at each other in silence, before Nema stood up and said, "Thank you Luke. Wait outside the door while we talk among ourselves." Petna watched him as he left, before turning her attention to the discussion.

"What do you think? Is it possible that Obi-Wan and Yoda both not only survived Order 66, but also trained him?" Nema asked her fellow Jedi. "I know both were well know, but Master Plo not only survived but is still alive and he was just as well know. Why couldn't they have survived?" Ezra asked. "While I did survive and was well known, there were just as many well-known Jedi that died. Whether this is the case for Obi-Wan or Yoda I do not know." "But didn't Master Kenobi said out the warning? Doesn't it seem like he must have escaped?" Ahsoka questioned. "Yes he did, but he could have been killed or died from something since sending that message." Kanan pointed out.

"The Rebellion bit I am sure can be easily checked by you Ahsoka, you must still have some contacts." Nema stated, to which Ahsoka nodded her head and replied, "Yes, I will contact Commander Sato, I have a few questions to ask him about not reporting another Jedi if Luke is one." "What are your thoughts on the story of Vader and the Emperor, little Soka?" asked Master Plo.

Ahsoka was silent as she considered this, finally saying, "Skyguy was always to close to his emotions as a Jedi, and easily swayed by them. What would keep him from being swayed now? On the other hand, I tried to reach him and failed and we had more of a connection then Luke and him did. But personally I say it is possible that Anakin could have been swayed to do so, the question I have is what caused him to be swayed?"

The others nodded, seeing her point as well as agreeing with her question, before Nema said to the group, "Until Ahsoka hears back from her contact in the Rebellion, I think we hold back on judging him. While we can't really check out his other two claims, we can this one and if he was lying on it we know he can't be trusted, but if he was telling the truth then more than likely he was telling the truth in those as well and maybe he will tell us." "In the meantime, he needs someone to keep an eye on him." Plo Koon said, "Preferably someone on this council who can report to us if he shows any odd behaviors."

"What about Petna?" Ezra asked, "She needs to learn to take your place Master Plo, and while this may not be something we ever do again, if it does happen she will be prepared. Not to mention Petna isn't teaching any classes, unlike the rest of us, so she is more available." Everyone turned to look at Petna as Nema asked, "Are you up for this task Petna?"


	4. Chapter 3

**When I found out I remembered I was going to be at the internet today last night I panicked and thought I didn't have a chapter. After I typed up another chapter I realized I still hadn't uploaded this one, lol. So next week's chapter is done, woot woot, and I have a lot of inspiration for this story :D Thanks for all the favs and follows guys!**

Luke waited outside the room for what felt like forever before the doors suddenly opened and the Jedi walked out. Nema and Petna were the first to exit and they walked over to Luke, stopping in front of him, before Nema said, "You are free to stay here for now, however Petna is going to watch you until we are sure we can trust you. If you don't agree to this, Ezra will take you back to where he found you." Right after Luke agreed to this, Ahsoka walked out of the room talking to Plo Koon, causing R2 to whistle and beep excitedly.

Ahsoka, hearing the familiar sounds, looked at him and almost squealed as she nearly shouted "Artooie is that you!?" The droid rushed to meet the Jedi friend of his from long ago, who knelt down and hugged him as she exclaimed, "It is you! Master Plo, you remember Artooie, don't you?" "Yes I do, Anakin Skywalker's droid wasn't he?" It was all Luke could do to keep his eyes from bulging out of his head as that fact hit him. He tucked it away for later, when he could corner R2 alone and confront him about why he had never mentioned this detail, for he knew that the droid had never had his memory wiped.

Before they could continue their reunion, Ezra exited, along with Kanan, and said "Hey I remember you, you were Senator Organa's droid weren't you?" This brought all the attention back to Luke, as Ahsoka did recall the droids last being in his care. Luke sighed and said "Yes, they were his. It's a long story how they came to be in my care." "And when you say they, I take it that means you also have 3PO?" Ahsoka asked. "Yes, though he usually stays with my sister, Leia, since my fighter doesn't have any room for him and he is a protocol droid."

"Wait, Leia? As in Princess Leia?" asked Ezra. Luke nodded before Ezra continued, "I didn't know she had a brother." "You met my sister?" he asked Ezra, who also nodded and said "Yes, back when we were both about sixteen." "Well that explains why you didn't know. She didn't know I existed at the time." Seeing the confused looks on the others faces, he simply said "We were separated at birth." Though this raised more questions in the other Jedi minds, they held them back for now.

"Well we have classes to get to. Petna will show you around some more." Kanan said, causing the group to break up as they hurried off to do just that. Petna smiled shyly at Luke and said, "Come on, I'll show you the meditation rooms." As they walked, they talked a bit about their lives. She found out he had grown up on a moisture farm on Tatooine while he found out that she had grown up on Mandalore. They spent some time talking about their planets differences, when Petna asked "Would you ever go back?" "To Tatooine?"

When she nodded, he paused mid-step to think about. Petna stopped as well, waiting for him to continue, which he did a moment later, though it was a few more minutes before he answered. "I don't know. There is nothing for me there since my aunt and uncle were killed, but I do have friends I wouldn't mind seeing again." "Would you tell them you were a Jedi?" she asked. He chuckled and replied, "Probably not. If I did they wouldn't believe me anyways. Jedi are pretty much just a myth there." She nodded and they walked in silence for a few minutes before Luke turned her question back on her.

"What about you? Would you go back?" he asked. She immediately nodded and said, "Oh yes. I do miss it." "Do they know you are a Jedi?" Once again she nodded and said "Yes. I lived there until I was eight and it was my choice whether to stay or go. While a part of me wanted to stay with my family, another part wanted to learn the ways of the Jedi. Guess you know which part won." Luke nodded, knowing what it felt like to love ones family but wanting to be free to leave and explore. He was about to ask her something else, when she interrupted him and said "Here are the meditation rooms."

XXX

Hours later, Luke was finally shown where he would be staying while he was there. He had enjoyed spending time with Petna and getting to see how the Jedi lived. Maybe it wasn't how it had once been, but it was closer than how he had been living and so new to him that he found every bit of his tour interesting. R2 had rolled off to visit Ahsoka after a while and so it had been just him and Petna for the last few hours.

R2 finally rolled in, followed by Ahsoka. "Thanks for letting me hang out with R2." She said leaning against a wall. "No problem." Luke said from his position by a window, which he was looking out of. Ahsoka hesitated before asking, "Why did Anakin listen to you?" Luke turned to look at her as she rushed to clarify, "I was his Padawan and when we met in battle I couldn't get through to him. What made him listen to you?" Luke returned to looking out the window as he replied, "I fought Vader a few times before that battle. It was at Bespin that he told me something that connected us."

Turning to look at Ahsoka he replied, "Vader, or rather Anakin, was my father." Ahsoka's eyes widened before she slapped her hand to her forehead and said, "How was I so blind! Of course there was more between him and Padmé then just friendship!" Then she turned to Luke and asked, "What is your birthday?" "Empire Day. Leia and I were born on the day the Emperor gave Order 66." "That's Ezra's birthday was well!" Ahsoka replied, before falling silent with her hand on her chin, her other hand holding her elbow to support her arm as she thought quietly.

Finally she said, "Luke, for now I think it's best if we keep this between you and I. I told the other's Vader's identity when I figured it out and those from the old Order might judge you because of that. Though you must have been separated form Vader, since you didn't know he was your father until Bespin, how is that so?" "Obi-Wan took me to Tatooine to be raise by my aunt and uncle. He sent Leia to live with Bail Organa and his wife. I didn't figure out Leia was my sister until after Vader had told me he was my father."

"Well at least being separated from your Father before you ever knew him is in your favor. Still, we need to get you a chance to prove yourself before we tell them your last name. For now pick a name and stick with it. Hmm well by friend Han's last name is Solo, for now I guess I will use it." Ahsoka nodded and said, "Good, I will contact my friend Commander Sato and get information on you, but when I tell the others what information he gives me I will be sure to use that last name." Looking out the window at darkening sky, Ahsoka said "Get some rest Luke. Something tells me tomorrow is going to be a long and eventful day."

As she headed for his door he stopped her by saying, "Ahsoka, I gather from the fact that you mentioned Commander Sato you have ties to the Rebellion. Why did the Jedi not help the Rebellion?" Ahsoka turned back to him and replied, "We were there at the beginning Luke, but after find two Masters within a short time of one another, we started questioning how we could best help the galaxy. We had some Force sensitive babies that had been found by the Inquisitors and we needed a safe place for them and any others we could find."

"So we left the Rebellion." She continued, "First finding this place and then searching for those to teach and those to be taught. We didn't really like the fact that we weren't out there on the front lines, but we weren't strong enough to take the Emperor, Darth Vader and the Inquisitors down. So we faded into the shadows, hoping to one day emerge and show the galaxy that we were here for them once again." "Do you think you're getting close to saying that?" Luke asked softly. Ahsoka sighed and said, "I hope so."


	5. Chapter 4

**I just want to say thanks for all the favs and follows of this story! It means a lot to me to see so many people enjoying it. I would love to hear what you guys think of it so far so don't be afraid to drop me a message or to leave a review. I generally respond to the reviews in the next chapter, but I will sometimes also reply in a message as well :D**

After Ahsoka left, Luke sat there thinking about her final words. She didn't seem sure that the Jedi were ready to return, to let the galaxy know that there was more than him working for them. He couldn't figure out why. From the stories the others had told him, and by others he meant Obi-Wan, Yoda and Anakin, the Jedi weren't ones to hide in the shadows. They had been on Coruscant for goodness sakes. But these Jedi, they were different.

They were right to be cautious, he knew that, but there was also a thing about being too cautious. If even the news that the Emperor and Darth Vader were dead wasn't enough to bring them back into the light, then what was? He sighed to himself and knew that he should get to bed. It was late and he didn't really have the energy to focus on those questions, so even though they were running through his a head a mile a minute, Luke headed off to do just that. He soon drifted off.

XXX

Darkness… it surrounded him in a disturbingly familiar way. The darkness was not his own, yet he knew that he could easily reach forth and take the mantle of his father, to take his place. He shook his head, why was he thinking like this? Where was he? As he continued to shake his head, the darkness dissipated. Scenes, memories that weren't his flashed in front of his vision. His father and mother, both as they were when they met and different times through-out their lives, down to the part where his father chocked his mother.

His own memories picked up from there, from his time on Tatooine to the moment he fell asleep that night. He realized then he was asleep, but still the memories did not stop, though these were more hazy and difficult to make out. "Always in motion is the future." Came the voice of Yoda from nowhere. Just as suddenly as they began, the memories stopped, fading away as another scene filled his mind. He saw himself, along with Ezra and Ahsoka, facing a new threat, though he couldn't see who or what it was, for it wore a dark cloak. Petna came charging from behind the cloaked being, swinging her green blade down, but it sensed her, blocked her attack and returned one of its own before she could fully recover.

He watched as her eyes widened, a gasp parting her lips as the cloacked figure removed its blade from her. She fell as though in slow motion, hitting the floor before any of them could comprehend what had just happened. Then as one, all three of them lunged towards the figure and….

Luke awoke with a start, sweat drops falling off his face, caused by the intenseness of the dream, or vision or whatever the heck that was. He looked out the window, noting that by the deepness of the darkness outside that it must still be late at night. He willed his breath to calm and smooth out, using a meditation technique that Obi-Wan had taught him. He wished that Yoda, or even Obi-Wan or his father would appear, but he hadn't seen them since Degobah and somehow he knew they wouldn't show up here, might freak out the other Jedi or something. So he lay there for what felt like forever before sleep finally claimed him, this one more peaceful then the last.

XXX

Petna knocked on Luke's door that morning. After several minutes with no answer, she knocked again. After a few more minutes she cautiously opened his door, ready to close it if the need be. Seeing nothing, she softly called out, "Luke?" When no reply came to her call, she boldly entered the room. She found him asleep on his bed, the look on his face so peaceful that she couldn't have known about his rough night.

"Luke." She said a bit louder than before as her hand reached out and gave him a little shake. Faster than she could blink, Luke was half kneeling on his bed, one hand on his lightsaber while the other was held out in front of him for both protection and balance. Upon seeing it was her, he blushed as he said, "Sorry Petna." As he relaxed, she chuckled a bit nervously as she said, "Don't worry about it. It's a new place, you're bound to be jumpy."

He smiled a grateful smile at her for understanding before he stood and asked, "What's up?" Petna backed up a little as she said, "Oh nothing really, it's just that until we hear more from Ahsoka's contact, I'm in charge of you so I thought first we could get some breakfast and then I can see where you're at, skill level wise." Luke nodded and said, "Sounds good, let me just freshen up." "Of course." Petna said, before making a hasty retreat to the door.

A few minutes later, Luke joined her outside of his room. As they walked, Petna studied him and noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes. Not so dark that you would notice them really, but there none the less. Clearing her throat, she asked "How did you sleep? Were you comfortable enough?" Luke's eyes darted to her face, before going back to watching where he was going as he replied, "I was quite comfortable thank you. Sleep wise, not so good, but I would chalk it up to being in a new place." Petna could tell there was more he wasn't telling her, but she let it slide, for now anyways.

After breakfast, they headed to the outdoor training area. Petna knew that most of the youngling classes would be indoors at the moment, so they wouldn't have to worry about interrupting or being interrupted, at least not for a while. Taking positions at opposite ends of the arena, they first waited for the other to make their move, and after neither did so, charged as one towards each other.

Green blade hit green blade causing the sounds that only a lightsaber battle could make to fill the air. Petna soon found that they were well matched, though their styles differed greatly. In fact, Luke really didn't seem to have a particular style that he stuck to like most Jedi, but rather he improvised in the moment. It was understandable that this was so, what with his spotty training, but she almost wondered that even if he had had proper training if his style would have differed much as it just seemed so him.

Suddenly she realized she had gotten distracted with her thinking and Luke had seized that advantage, using the Force to disarm her while holding his own blade towards her. She smirked and said, "Well done for untrained guy." He chuckled as he used the Force to draw her blade towards him, handing it to her once he had done so. "Thanks, I rather thought so." Luke replied, his face showing he wasn't being serious, which caused Petna to laugh.

Just then Tholothian Luke had seen teaching classes the day before came running up to Petna and him. "Katooni, what is it?" Petna asked. "The council wishes to see you and this guy as soon as possible." Katooni replied.


	6. Chapter 5

Katooni had left them to head on to her next class, while Petna and Luke hurried to meet with the Council. Upon arriving in the room, Ahsoka motioned for both of them to take a seat. Once they had done so, she began, "Upon contacting Commander Sato to ask about Luke, which he said he would get back to me on, he told me about the Death Star and how it destroyed Alderaan… or so they thought." Luke's interest perked up at this as Ahsoka continued.

"Many scientist in the Rebellion and allies of the rebellion have been researching the weapon, both for its uses and way to protect ships, etc from the ray. They discovered that the ray doesn't destroy what it hits as they and from their understanding the Empire even thought, but rather it transports it light years away, into another galaxy." "So what you're saying is, "Luke semi interrupted as she took a breath, "Is that all the ships, fighters, etc as well as Alderaan all got transported to another galaxy? That everyone is still alive?"

Ahsoka nodded as she said, "As long as the ray works like they think it does and barring any unforeseen circumstances, yes that is exactly what I am saying." "Would we be able to reach them?" Ezra asked, a hint of excitement filling his voice. "That I can't answer. They haven't figured out where they transported them, if they even all got sent to the same place." "Which seems a bit doubtful if they go by locations since Alderaan and Endor weren't too close, unless they got transported by the setting of the ray, in which case they would be on top of each other." Luke mused aloud.

"How close are they to finding out?" Master Nema asked. "Once again they are unsure, there are so many variables. I thought maybe we could try meditating, to see if that could help us locate at least a direction to start looking in." Ahsoka replied. "The question I have is, if meditating does work, how are we going to get there and back? How are we going to get them back? It's not like it's a few ships we can supply fuel and food too, there is a whole planet of people to consider. And if they themselves are too far away we could run out of fuel and supplies ourselves in an area we wouldn't be able to get any." Kanan put out there.

"We could always go in short runs, only going as far as half our supplies." Petna pointed out. "We could at least let them know we are trying to get them home, hope can do a lot for people." Luke stated. Master Plo Koon nodded and said, "It can't hurt to try. Let's dismiss classes for today and have everyone who can meditate do so." The other members of the Council agreed, ending the meeting to go and gather everyone together. Soon that was done and everyone on Edjei began to meditate. The only problem with this was, it called attention to their small world, and not from a source they would wish to draw.

 **Wahahaha I am so evil, a short chapter with a cliffie! In all honesty I was going to make this longer, but I wanted to leave you some time to ponder on that last sentence.**

 **And this idea is uber old, like I have a fanfiction I wrote 10+ years ago with the basic idea of the Death Star being used to transport stuff like Alderaan, etc. It also had this awesome character my bro and I invented in it that I had nearly forgotten, though I don't know if she will make it into the story… ehh tell you what, you tell me if she should be.**

 **Here is a brief bio on her; her name is Granny Sweetwater, she is a white haired, really short older human, she owned a bakery on Tatooine (though often in our stories she had franchised and was on practically every planet, herself being at whatever planet Luke happened to be on in our stories), her main item of sales was pies of all sorts and she called Luke, Lukie since she had known him since he was a little boy. Want her to show up in this story so you can see this awesome old lady? Leave a review saying so! Oh yeah and she could also kick butt XD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks once again to all the favs and follows! Also I promise that another favorite character from The Clone Wars will be making an appearance in the next chapter! Can't wait for you guys to see who it is, I wonder if you can guess? Let me know who you think it is :D**

Hours passed before Master Plo called a halt to the meditating. They hadn't gotten anything definite, but they were pretty sure on a general direction. Luke was heading to his room, when Ahsoka caught up to him. "I'm not sure going with your buddy's last name is any better than your real one." She teased him, "Han Solo has quite the reputation." Luke chuckled and said "That he does. Tell me, do you think the other council members will accept me with the rest of the info you got on me?" Tapping a finger with each thing she listed, "Blew up the first Death Star after rescuing the Princess, rising to the Commander rank, one of the best pilots in the Rebellion, clean slate on all records, and you had a hand in the Emperor's Death and Anakin's return to the Light. If they need more I got it, but I think they will agree that that is enough. Why?"

"I want to go looking for Alderaan, for Leia. If Senator Organa is still alive I know she will be thrilled. It's why I hadn't heard anything about this I'm sure. They are trying to keep it from Leia until it's a sure thing." Ahsoka looked him over before asking, "There's more isn't there." Luke hesitated to mention his dream, but motioned her into his room before proceeding to tell her about it. He finished with, "I know that it doesn't mean that will happen, the future is always in motion, but I just have a feeling that something is going to go on on that trip and we four are going to be there."

Ahsoka looked at him a long moment before sighing, "I guess it would be too easy if it was just Alderaan and a couple of ships. I'm not saying you're right, in fact I hope you are wrong, but something likely will happen if you have any of your father's luck." Luke chuckled and then asked, "So are you on your way to see the Council?" Ahsoka shook her head and said, "Everyone is worn out from meditating, I'm going to wait until morning. I will try to get them to let you sit in on the meeting once we are done getting you accepted." "Thank you Ahsoka." "You're welcome. I'm going to go to bed, and you should too. The meeting will be early in the morning." "Right."

XXX

Luke awoke early, glad to have made it through the night without another vision or dream and also glad to not be almost drawing his lightsaber on somebody else. He chuckled as he thought of Petna's face the morning before, though he felt bad for startling her, her expression was priceless. After getting changed, he casually strolled towards the Council chambers, not wanting to arrive there to early, but also not wanting to miss anything. He met Ezra about halfway there and the two chatted like old friends on their way to the meeting, though Luke could tell Ezra was still wary of him.

Luke waited outside as the Council discussed him, before Petna came to fetch him. Standing before the Council, Luke listened as Master Plo said, "Ahsoka has convinced us that we can trust you, nothing you have done points to any tendencies towards the dark side, though I'm not sure the same can be said for the other Solo she mentioned. Luke rolled his eyes and, with a spark of merriment in them, said "Why do you think I left off my last name?" The other Jedi chuckled, before Master Nema stated, "Ahsoka requested your attendance in our discussion of Alderaan, so please take a seat and join us."

She motioned at an empty chair beside Ezra, to which he promptly sat down on. He nodded his thanks at Ahsoka, who nodded back before saying, "Masters, we need to assemble a team to go looking for Alderaan. I think it should be not only Masters, but ones from this present group that go." Nema frowned and said, "I'm not sure how good of an idea that is, Ahsoka, Masters are needed to teach and Council members are needed to keep things running smoothly."

"You and Master Plo alone could keep this council running, and Luke and Ezra are both ones who have been taught by singular Jedi, so as long as there is just one Master present somewhere in the galaxy there is hope." Ahsoka responded, and would have continued, but Kanan cut her off and asked, "Who did you have in mind Ahsoka?" "Ezra, Petna, Luke and myself." She replied. Masters Plo and Nema shared a look before Nema asked, "Are you sure that is wise? No offense to Luke, but what you have learned about him isn't a promised assurance that he won't change." "Is it ever?" asked Ezra, "I mean look what everyone thought of Anakin Skywalker and what he became."

Everyone missed the looks that passed across Luke and Ahsoka's faces at the mention of Anakin, both feeling a bit sad that he was remembered that way. "I will fix that." Luke thought to himself. Nema nodded, acquiescing to Ezra's statement. Kanan grunted and said, "I won't ask why I'm not included…" "Why I didn't think you would want to be gone from Hera for so long." Ahsoka interrupted, batting her eyes in mock surprise. Kanan ignored her as he continued, "But I think if Ahsoka is comfortable with him, and the others want to go, then the team works for me."

Ezra and Petna nodded, showing that they were fine with traveling with Luke. Plo and Nema shared a look once again before Master Plo said, "Very well. If you hurry you can leave by mid-day and be on your way. Pick any ship you wish to and stock up on supplies, be sure to top them off at the last inhabited planet you pass." "Yes Master." Ahsoka replied, taking charge as the eldest in the group. The Council meeting broke up shortly after that, everyone that was going on the mission hurrying to prepare to leave.

XXX

As Luke walked towards the ship that they would be using, a ship Ahsoka said she had salvaged that had once belong to his father, he saw Ezra discussing something with Ahsoka while a girl dressed in Mandalorian armor stood by. Petna stood off to the side, so Luke slid up to her and asked, "What's going on?" She started, so involved in the discussion she hadn't noticed Luke's arrival, R2 rolling up as well. "Ezra is trying to get Ahsoka to let Sabine join us." When she didn't elaborate further, Luke asked, "Any reason why she shouldn't?"

"Ezra can get a bit… distracted around Sabine." Petna replied. "Seems like it would be a good learning opportunity then if she was along." Unknown to Luke, Ahsoka overheard the last part of the conversation and stopped mid-sentence and said, "You're right Luke. How will Ezra learn not to let her be a distraction if she isn't around? Sabine, you are welcome to join us." "Great, because this ship could really use some redecorating. Maybe I will recreate my painting from Ezra and Zeb's room on the Ghost."

"Umm maybe you shouldn't come along after all Sabine… Sabine… Sabine!" Ezra chased after the Mandalorian, who was laughing as she pulled out some spray paint and disappeared onto the ship. Ahsoka groaned and said, "Good thing Anakin isn't around to see what she is about to do to his ship. Come on you three, we better stop those two from doing anything major." With that she walked into the ship, followed by Luke, Petna and R2. It would be a bit crowded, but Ahsoka assured him the craft was pretty reliable. Luke couldn't wait to begin this adventure!


	8. Chapter 7

The next time Ahsoka told him a ship was reliable, Luke was going to run as fast as he could in the other direction. Not too long after entering hyperspace, they encountered some difficulties and had to pull out in order to stay alive. "Well this is just great, R2 can you check to see where the nearest inhabited planet is?" Ahsoka asked as she slipped beneath the control panel. When he beeped his answer she banged her head on said control panel, saying ow before squeaking out "Onderon?!" "That's what he said, why is that a bad thing?" Ezra asked nervously, "I mean is it still Empire controlled?"

"I don't know." Muttered Ahsoka before Luke jumped in and said, "They dropped out of the Empire a few years ago, openly joining with the Rebellion, so on that note we are safe, unless there is something I don't know about it." The last part was said with a raised eyebrow as he turned his attention to Ahsoka. "No nothing like that, I just have an old friend who lives there. Or at least he did back in The Clone Wars. Since he was a Senator though, I'm not sure if he lived long after the Empire took over."

The others on deck shared a look, failing to see the slight blush on Ahsoka's cheeks before she ducked under the control panel. "R2, set a course and I will try to keep this old hunk of junk in the air." "Let me help you under there." Luke said before sliding under. Under his breath he asked, "So what exactly happened to this ship?" Ahsoka sighed and said "After leaving the Jedi order I went to Mandalore for a little while to visit with a friend. Anyways, that was after Obi-Wan had borrowed it from Anakin to get there and in the process it was kind of blown up. I just put the pieces back together, with a few new parts of course, as a way to pass the time."

Luke groaned and said, "It's any wonder we are all still alive." "Hey!" Ahsoka exclaimed, whacking him gently with the tool she was using, "I'll have you know I was the one who kept this poor thing alive through all the beatings that your father gave it." Luke chuckled before handing her the tool, glad the others hadn't caught the last part of Ahsoka's statement. They had probably all gone to prepare themselves to become one with the Force, though Luke kept that thought to himself.

XXX

By some miracle or other, the ship not only made it to Onderon but had a gentle landing (which from what Luke understood, was a rare occurrence for the poor ship back in the old days). Ahsoka let out a breath of air she didn't know she had been holding, laughing nervously as she said, "I can't believe we made it down alive." Luke nodded, feeling he must have aged a few years from the stress of the last few minutes, before asking, "So what now? Are you going to look for your friend?"

Something indescribable crossed Ahsoka's face before she replied, "I don't know. I don't think I could stand it to ask about him only to learn he was dead or worse he is alive and wouldn't agree to see me." "Did something happen the last time you saw him Ahsoka?" asked Petna. "Well the girl he loved died on my watch and we had been experiencing a mix of emotions during that time." She sighed, "Life was easier and more complicated then." "Can't let fear hold you back." Ezra stated, "You go and see what you can find, between the five of us we should be able to get this ship running again."

"I don't know…"Ahsoka said slowly. "Ahsoka, you'll regret not doing it as soon as we leave and who knows when or if we will ever get back? Go look for him." Sabine said, practically pushing the older woman out herself. "Alright, if you're sure you can handle everything here." "We got this, now go." Luke said. He watched to be sure she would, before turning back to help the others figure out what they needed and what could be fixed.

Ahsoka wandered the streets for a while before getting up the courage to ask a question, though it wasn't about Lux. "Excuse me, but who is the ruler of Onderon currently? It's been a number of years since I visited here." She asked a woman passing her. The woman stopped and said with a smile, "Saw Grerrera is our current king." Ahsoka looked at the woman in shock for a second before asking, "Is that the same Saw who had a sister named Steela? The one who fought beside Lux Bonteri?" The woman nodded and Ahsoka thanked her before heading on, this time with a clear destination in mind.

XXX

A while later, she arrived at the palace. A guard stopped her and asked her to state her business. "I'm an old friend of the king's and I was wondering if he wouldn't mind giving me a moment of his time. Would you tell him that Ahsoka Tano would like to see him if he has the time." The guard nodded, summoning someone to take the message so he could keep an eye on her. Soon Saw himself arrived to welcome her in. "Ahsoka I can't believe you're alive! I thought all Jedi died in Order 66." "There's a long story there that will have to wait for another day. I was wondering if you knew where Lux is?"

Saw nodded and said, "Sure, he used to be Senator as you remember, but he left as soon as he heard what happened to the Jedi. Someone else took his place until we were sure the Rebellion was strong enough to last against the Empire, then we left and joined them. Anyways, Lux was my royal advisor until a few days ago. He is thinking about becoming Senator again, though he hadn't decided for sure. Anyways I am rambling, he is still living in his room here in the palace. Come I will take you there."

He led her through the palace, finally stopping in front of a door. "I will leave you two alone to get reacquainted. Promise you'll stay for dinner?" "Only if the invite extends to my traveling companions." She replied warmly. "Of course! Bring as many guest as you like, within reason of course. See you then!" With that, Saw headed down the hall to his next appointment. Once he was out of sight, Ahsoka knocked hesitantly at the door. A moment later, Lux was standing in the doorway, staring at her with a mix of shock and awe.

"Ahsoka? Is that really you?" he asked hesitantly. "Yes Lux." He enveloped her in a hug, squeezing her gently as he whispered, "I thought you were dead." She shook her head against his shoulder as she replied, "I had left the Jedi Order before Order 66 happened. The rest is a long story." He pulled back in the hug far enough to smile at her as he responded, "I have all the time in the world right now." "Okay in a moment, but for now could I just have another hug?" she asked. His response was to pull her into another hug, this one a bit tighter then the last, as if he never wanted to lose her again.

XXX

Hours later found Ahsoka, Lux, Luke, Petna, Ezra and Sabine at Saw's table, R2 having stayed with the ship to continue working on it. They all laughed and joked like old friends, telling tales of The Clone Wars, The Empire, The Rebellion, and just crazy random stories. Finally came time to tell Saw and Lux where they were heading. "So Alderaan still exist? And all of the people on it?" "We don't know for sure if anyone survived or is still alive, but that is what we are hoping, what we must, find out." Luke responded to Saw's questions. "What can we do to help you?" Lux asked. "We are doing a scouting mission so we will need supplies. We plan to restock at the last planet before heading out into the unknown, but we wouldn't say no to anything you want to send with us." Ahsoka answered.

Lux looked across the table at Saw, begging him to provide them with something, which Saw already planned to do. "We recently came across an old Imperial droid that had some plans for the Death Star in it. I'm not sure if it was what you already had, but we can send those to whoever you want as well as provide you with some extra supplies that you may need. We'll also help you with your ship, as I hear tell that it is one from the Clone Wars." "Thank you Saw." Ahsoka responded with a smile, "Luke can give you the information on who to send that to and I will attach a message to be sure Commander Sato sends it on to the Jedi who sent us."

"I can't believe there are more Jedi, it's wonderful news to hear." Saw said in awe. "We aren't quite ready to come out of the shadows just yet, so please keep that news to yourself." Ezra asked, though it also sounded a bit like a command, to which Saw agreed.

Later, after supper and the others along with Saw were off doing whatever needed to be done, Ahsoka walked with Lux slowly back to his room. Suddenly he asked, "Let me come with you Ahsoka, please?" She stopped and looked him in the eye and said, "Are you sure you want to come Lux? We may not come back from this." "I know, that's why I want to be with you, in case you don't. I couldn't stand to lose you again." She smiled gently and said, "Then I would love for you to join us, though it isn't just up to me, I think the others will agree since I agreed Sabine could come with Ezra." This caused Lux to chuckle, as they hurried to get the agreement of the others and to prepare him for the journey.


	9. Chapter 8

**Heartbreakerninja ~ thank you for being the first to comment on this story. It makes me happy to see that someone is finding this story interesting :D**

By the time Saw was done helping them with their ship, there wasn't much left of the original ship. They had added so much to it in the means of extra sleeping quarters and storage that it was nearly twice the size it had been, though it hadn't lost any of its speed, in fact it seemed to have gained some. Everyone now had their own room, to which they quickly got settled into, though by the time they were ready to take off they had been on Onderon for over a month. Ahsoka had informed the Jedi Council of the cause of the delay, to which Master Plo mildly rebuked her for taking such an untried ship on such a dangerous journey.

Finally the day came for them to depart. The others, having taken an instant liking to him, had agreed that Lux could and should join them, so the farewell committee contained many of his friends and supporters, as well as Saw. Many handshakes and hugs later, the group boarded their ship. As they lifted off, Lux looked at the fading planet with mixed emotions. He was sad to be leaving and hoped to return one day, but he was glad to be by Ahsoka's side once more.

XXX

A while later, they reached the final planet they would encounter, topping off all fuel supplies and taking on some more extra provisions. Ahsoka tried to contact the Council, but she couldn't get through. It bothered her a little, but their communications had never been solid before and what with the month delay already they didn't have the time to wait around until they worked. So she contacted Sato and asked him to keep trying for her and to let them know when she had informed Sato of their whereabouts.

Since it was unmapped, they wouldn't be able to travel by hyperspace on the way out, but they hoped to find a safe path to do so back. R2 was going to be spending most of his time doing such calculations. Ahsoka called everyone into the cockpit for a meeting. "Not too far from here we will lose contact with the galaxy since the only thing Saw didn't give us was something to give us a stronger signal. If any of you have anyone you want to contact, now would be the time to do it. I will give everyone a half hour to do so." Everyone nodded their understanding before heading off to their rooms to do just that.

Ahsoka contacted Rex to check in on him one last time, while Lux contacted Saw just to have something to do. Ezra and Sabine contacted the other members of the Ghost crew, who had left on their own mission around the same time as they had, and Petna tried without success to reach the Jedi, something that cause her just as much unease as it did Ahsoka. Luke contacted Leia, knowing she must be worried by now.

Sure enough, the first words out of his twin's mouth, besides his name, were "I've been so worried! Where are you?" He quickly filled her in on the time he spent training on Degobah and how he had met other Jedi, which he was now on a mission with some of them. "We are about to go out of contact for I don't know how long Leia, but I'll contact you as soon as I can." "I don't like it Luke, but I know I won't be able to talk you out of it, especially since its with other Jedi. Just promise me you'll be careful." "I promise, I'll see you soon and try to keep Han in line." Leia chuckled and said "Yeah right." before signing off.

As Luke exited his room, he noticed Petna already outside of it and her expression bothered him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's nothing really, but I couldn't get a hold of the other Jedi and I'm just worried that something is wrong, but its probably just me jumping to conclusions." She replied, trying to force a smile at the end, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Have you told Ahsoka yet?" he asked. Petna shook her head and said, "No, she is still talking to her friend Rex, besides its not like we can fly back and check on them, we have already lost a month. I'm sure everything is fine, could be some kind of solar storm blocking our signals or something."

Luke didn't look convinced, but he kept his thoughts to himself as the others started exiting their rooms. Ahsoka soon arrived into the living area, which the cockpit, living quarters, and storage bay opened into. There was a table without enough seating for all of them, plus a few more, and that ever present holo game that everyone seemed to be into these days (Saw had insisted they would need it). A refresher also opened into this area and they had enough food in the main living area to last for two weeks between them, provided they weren't extra hungry or doing too much snacking between meals.

Seeing that everyone was out of their rooms, she called one final meeting. "To make the most of our time and resources, we are going to need to take our turns in shifts, mixing it up every week so that we all get to see and hang out with each other. If we run into trouble and those that needed to be sleeping also are awake, R2 will take control long enough for those individuals to power nap so they can get back on track, though I doubt we will run into too many other ships out here, and after the first week I doubt there will be any. So first group will be Luke, Ezra and Sabine, second group will be myself, Lux and Petna."

"We'll all eat our meals together at the time of coming on and going off shifts, during which time R2 will be keeping us on course and an eye on things. The other meal will be taken in shifts among the three awake members so that R2 can work as much as he can on finding a hyperspace route back to home. I think I covered everything, any questions?" Ahsoka finished. When no one raised their hand or voiced one, she said, "Okay then let's get to it. Luke, Ezra and Sabine, you three are up first and lucky you it will only be a half day." Luke chuckled at the sarcasm in her voice, for while it may be a half day, this was the most likely time to run into anyone, like that pirate Hondo, then any other point in their trip.

The explorers broke off, Ahsoka's group heading for their rooms and Luke's group heading for the cockpit. Since Ezra had heard about Luke's piloting skills in the Council meeting, he let him take the wheel while he and Sabine kept an eye out for other ships through all means necessary, be it technology or the Force. As Luke pointed it in the general direction they were headed, with R2 rolling up close to connect to ship to keep track of their position, he couldn't help feeling a bit excited. Never, all those years back on Tatooine would he have thought that he would ever head into uncharted space. For a moment his mind slipped back to Petna's worry about not being able to contact the other Jedi, but a moment later it was gone as his mind started wondering what they would find out there between them and Alderaan.


	10. Chapter 9

Weeks had passed and besides the first few days when they had seen some ships here and there, the trip had been long and silent. Everyone had come to know one another very well, even if they were just in pairs of three at a time. It was time for a weekly meeting, set during the time that they would switch off groups. Ahsoka sat at the head of the group, holding a datapad in one hand. "Our supplies are holding up nicely, we can keep going for several more months before we will have to turn back. R2 has been mapping us a clear path to home and so far it will be a no stops flight. I know that as spacious as Saw helped us make this ship, we are all aching to get off, so I am having R2 scan the next few planets to see if we can find one suitable to stop at and give both ourselves and the ship a much needed break."

The others started excitedly talking amongst themselves, planning what they would do with their time off ship. Ahsoka let them do so for a minute before holding up her hand to gather their attention back to her. "We will only stay for a few days, we need to keep pressing on, but it will be long enough for me to tune up the ship. Unless of course we encounter some unforeseen problems." Everyone hoped that it wouldn't be the case, they all were dying to get off the ship for even just a few minutes.

XXX

The first planet they tried to land on didn't work out because a giant, flying creature tried to swallow them whole, with them only being able to shake it after heading back into space. The second one the ground was more unstable then their initial readings and so barely had they touched down then they were in the air again. The third time proved to be the charm, leading them to a lush, green planet. It had a little of everything and no major life forms. The moment the ramp let down, everyone stood at the top of it, just taking in the fresh air.

Suddenly like little children they all gave out a laugh and ran onto the grass, throwing themselves down on it to just stare up at the sky. After a while they all started doing different things, Sabine used the ship as a big canvas to draw the surrounding area, Ezra, Luke and Petna started a round of training and Ahsoka and Lux went for a walk, holding hands. Later that evening, they all met up at the ship and ate dinner. Afterwards, Ahsoka called for a meeting.

"Since we couldn't land on the first two, I didn't bother to mention it, but seeing as this one is habitable I think it deserves a name." The others started throwing out names, before they finally settled on one Petna suggested, Anahi. They marked it on the star chart R2 had been keeping, just marking the other two planets as uninhabitable. "Now that that is out of the way, much as I hate to say it, we should probably stay here one more day, two at the most. We need to keep pushing on toward Alderaan." Ahsoka continued.

"Maybe tomorrow the Jedi should spend meditating and see if we can tell if we are still going the right direction and if we can tell how close we are getting." Ezra suggested. "Will we be able to sense it with just the four of us?" asked Luke. "We'll have to try." Ahsoka stated. "What are Lux and Sabine going to do while we are doing that?" asked Petna. "Lux and I can check for more supplies and tune up the ship." Sabine offered. "I'll be doing the tune up tonight." Said Ahsoka, "But fresh supplies would be great and if you want to check to make sure none of ours is spoiled that would be even better."

XXX

Later that night, as Ahsoka worked outside the ship, Lux came from where the others were camped outside. "Need some help?" Ahsoka started and turned towards him, before quietly saying "If you want to, though I hope you have become better with mechanical stuff since the Clone Wars." Lux chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck and replied "Not so much." Ahsoka laughed softly before turning back to the ship. Silence filled the area, the local insects and night creatures the only sounds to be heard, along with a few sounds of metal on metal as Ahsoka continued to work.

Lux's next words, however, caused her to stop all motions. "Why did you never come to see me in all these years Ahsoka?" Ahsoka sighed, setting the tool in her hand aside. Finished with that, she turned towards Lux, crossing her arms so that her hands were on her upper arms. "Honestly I don't know. Losing the Jedi and then finding out what Anakin became… I couldn't take it if one more person was lost or wasn't who I thought they were."

Lux frowned and said, "You didn't trust me not to fail you?" Ahsoka looked him in the eye before looking down at the ground, "Maybe, though that isn't how I would word it." She stopped talking for a moment and looked out across their landing zone. After a minute she turned back to Lux as she continued, "Honestly I was confused and feeling lost. The Jedi I loved turned their backs on me to believe that I would do something so horrible and then my Master became the monster Vader. I didn't want to lose anything else, anyone else."

Lux stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. She placed her head on his shoulder and silently cried, all the hurt she had been holding in for years finally being released. Lux kissed the top of her head and said "I understand, its just like when I lost my mother. You lost your world and your happy memories were destroyed when you discovered what your Master had become." They stayed in that position for what felt like hours, Lux holding her until all her tears were spent and her breath had evened out.

Finally he pulled back, but just enough so he could see her face. "Ahsoka, I will always be here for you. I can't say I have loved you since we first met because frankly you were very opinionated and stubborn. But those same qualities are what caused me to love you. I always loved you. I tried to stop loving you when I met Steela because I knew you and I couldn't be together because of the Jedi code. I knew how much being a Jedi meant to you and I couldn't ask for you to give up the thing you loved. And I know you are still a Jedi, but I can't hold back my feelings for you any longer…"

He was cut off as Ahsoka's lips gently claimed his. As she pulled back from the kiss, she smiled at the surprised look in his eyes as she said "I have loved you for probably as long as you have loved me. And yes, I am still a Jedi, but we have rethought some of our codes and ideas and now allow relationships. I didn't want to say anything in case the thing I felt between us so long ago wasn't real or dead." She would have said more, but it was Lux's turn to capture her lips. After a minute they broke of the kiss, foreheads touching as the both smiled at each other. "So where do we go from here?" asked Lux. "Anywhere we want to." Ahsoka whispered back.


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning the Jedi headed off to meditate while Sabine and Lux got to work checking the supplies. Ahsoka felt more relaxed and free then she had in years. She and Lux had stayed up late talking, she working on the ship and he handing her tools to her. She smiled at Lux as she followed the other Jedi to a grove where they would be shaded as they meditated. Hours passed as they searched for Alderaan and the distance it was from them.

Lux and Sabine took turns holding the datapad and looking inside crates, etc to be sure the things inside were still good. When it was time to eat, Sabine went to check on the meditating Jedi to see whether they would be stopping for a bite to eat. As she reached the clearing, the Jedi were all standing up from their positions on the ground and stretching. "Any luck?" she asked. "Well we can sense it, so we are getting close." Ezra replied. Lux caught up with them as Ahsoka continued, "We are slightly off course, but that's an easy fix." "And we're close, not like we are going to reach it in the next day close but close." Petna added.

"My guess is another month at the most. Do we have the supplies to make it?" Luke asked Sabine and Lux. "We definitely have enough supplies to go another month, though if we haven't reached it by then we may have to turn around as we will be getting low on food." Lux responded. Luke nodded before he turned to Ahsoka and asked, "Are we going to stay here for the rest of the day or are we going to push on?"

Ahsoka considered this question for a minute before saying, "I think we should all see if we could find some fresh supplies to take with us before leaving, but we shouldn't spend all day on it either, so if we find nothing right off its back to the ship and we take off." Everyone nodded and, having reached the ship, they all hurried to get something to eat. After eating, they searched for a little while for things to add to their supplies, but everything was so foreign to them that they weren't sure what was safe to eat, so they ended up leaving without anything new.

XXX

Weeks passed slowly for the search crew. They passed a few new planets but mostly they were staring at space and if it wasn't for some stars slowly moving past them, they would have been almost sure they weren't moving at all. Three weeks in, Ahsoka called for a meeting between all six search members. "Going off what everyone said, we have enough to go another week before we have to turn around. On the way back, I think we should stop at Anahi and grab a few samples to see what is safe to eat and what isn't so we can set up a post there." Everyone agreed and they only talked for a few minutes more before the meeting broke up.

XXX

One week from the day that Ahsoka had called the meeting, there was still no sign of Alderaan. Ahsoka, Luke and Lux were the ones together this week and Luke was doing his best to convince Ahsoka to go just one more day further. "We are close, I can feel it. Please Ahsoka, let us go just one more day. We have enough supplies to do so." Ahsoka looked at Lux, but his face remained impassive. She sighed realizing this decision was all up to her. Looking out across the empty space in front of them, she couldn't image the planet being as close as one day, but she also felt like they were so close.

Finally she turned back to the two waiting to hear what she decided. "Fine, one more day, but that's it. We'll have to turn back so we can have time to stop at Anahi and gather a few things for the scientist back in our galaxy to look at." Luke smiled and said "Thank you Ahsoka." She nodded and she hoped the feeling Luke had was right.

XXX

They had switched off with Sabine, Ezra and Petna and switched again for the last chance at reaching Alderaan. Some planets had started coming into view a while ago and Luke was hoping that one would prove to be Alderaan. He also hoped that they would find the Rebels who had been shot with the ray above Endor, though it was hard to say since they were in a different location and shot with a different Death Star. But he hated to think what would have happened to them if they weren't near a habitable planet like Alderaan.

"After we see if any of these planets are Alderaan Luke, we will need to turn around." Ahsoka said softly. "I know, but I just feel like if we turn back now we will never find them." Luke replied. Ahsoka gave him an odd look and said, "Luke, we will come back if we turn back. All we need is more supplies." Luke shook his head and said "Something feels off in the Force, but I can't put my hand on it, you must feel it Ahsoka." Ahsoka nodded. She had felt like things weren't total right in the Force, but she had thought it was just her.

"I just know that if we go back, something is going to keep us from coming back, for a time at least." Luke looked at Ahsoka who sighed and said, "You are probably right. But our supplies are getting low and we need to have enough to get back on, both in fuel and in food." Luke knew that Ahsoka was right, but it felt wrong leaving so many out here with the fact that they got so close to them. Granted they wouldn't be able to take many with when they left, but they could take a few that really wished to leave and they could send ships with both fuel and room for more passengers out this way.

Hours passed and the first few planets they passed were not the one they were looking for. There was only one left and then they would be turning around. Suddenly R2 started whistling excitedly. Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing, they had done it! It was Alderaan! And much to Luke's joy he saw the large Rebel ships that had been shot by the Death Star beam.


	12. Chapter 11

As they came in for a landing at the spaceport in the city Leia had grown up with, a place Ahsoka and Lux both had visited during their time in the Clone Wars, a crowd could be seen gathering below. Upon landing they all waited eagerly for the ramp to lower. Once it had done so and they had all exited, Ahsoka and Lux saw an old friend, Bail Organa. Seeing the two, Bail Organa stepped forward and exclaimed, "Ahsoka! Lux! How did you two get here? Were you also struck by a Death Star beam?" Ahsoka shook her head and said "It's a long story sir, but we flew all the way here."

A murmuring began in the surrounding crowd and an unknown source yelled, "Do you mean, we can go home?!" "If you wish to return to our galaxy, then yes. We also have a hyperspace lane path out, with only one break in between here and there so if you wish to remain on Alderaan, you won't be totally cut off anymore." Lux replied. Luke stepped forward and unheard to the rest of the crowd due to the noise of all the voices, minus his companions, he said "My sister will be pleased to hear you are alive sir." Bail looked at him funny and asked, "And just who are you?"

"I'm Luke Skywalker, you raised my sister Leia." Luke responded, hearing small gasps from everyone in his party but Ahsoka. "Luke? I'm glad to see Leia's twin is doing well and that you found each other. I was afraid with my disappearance you would never know of each other. Did Obi-Wan tell you?" "Yes, though not until after I figured it out after his death." He saw the confused look of the Senator and even the other Jedi, so he said "It's complicated. Anyways, I know you probably still hold some position of leadership here, but would you like to return with us to see Leia? I didn't even tell her about this trip in case we couldn't find you."

"And we wouldn't have found you this trip if Luke hadn't insisted on going just one more day further, our supplies are running rather low." Ahsoka supplied. Bail looked at Luke with grateful eyes and said, "I thank you Luke. Come, all of you to my house. I will make some preparations and then my wife and I will travel back with you." The group followed him to his house where they were shown a room where they could relax and wait for him. As soon as the six were left alone, the others turned to Luke as Ezra asked what they were all thinking (minus Ahsoka of course), "Did you say your last name was Skywalker? As in Anakin Skywalker, as in Darth Vader?!"

"Yes Ezra, my last name is Skywalker not Solo, I borrowed it from my friend Han. I knew that people would have trouble believing I wasn't like my father, that I would be judged by my last name. I wanted people to get to know me before they judged me, to be judged by my actions alone. Can you blame me?" Ahsoka spoke up and said "We weren't in any danger, I knew who he was since we were at the temple." "What?! And you didn't feel the need to share that with us?" Petna exclaimed.

Ahsoka frowned at her and said "It wasn't my place to say and I knew Anakin before he was fully under Palpatine's control, he was a good man, why wouldn't I give his son a chance to show himself to be who he was?" Petna looked down, knowing the reprimand was just, but still feeling like they should have been told sooner, not as part of an introduction to someone else. "Well I know how one can't judge from another's past, I mean look at which clan I was from, no one wants to be associated with Death Watch." Sabine stated.

Everyone went silent, each left alone with their own thoughts. Bail returned with his wife, Breha, who hugged Luke upon introduction. Then she stepped back and addressed the group as a whole, "Thank you for coming for us, even though you weren't sure we were alive, it means so much to know that we weren't forgotten." "You're welcome ma'am." Lux replied. "I was wondering sir," Luke said, "if you knew where the Rebels were that had the ships floating above here." "Yes, would you like to meet with them?" "Yes please." "Come with me then."

Luke followed Bail out of the room, while Breha excused herself to go pack for the trip. The remaining travelers turned to Ahsoka while Ezra asked "Do you know for sure he is who he says he is Ahsoka? I mean is he really with the Rebellion? Is he going to go get those guys to lie for him?" Ahsoka crossed her arms and said "I did check, and he is a Commander with the Rebellion. I know its hard to trust him, knowing what Anakin became. But remember, it is because of him that Anakin came back to the light."

XXX

Luke greeted the soldiers, who were relieved to see him. He found that they had landed on Alderaan as soon as they could and that the fuel was still what it was the day they were transported. It should be enough to get them back to the galaxy. Luke had R2 give them the hyperspace route to Anahi and, from there, to the galaxy. They agreed to take as many that wished to leave as they could. He was glad so many good men and women were still alive and soon would be able to return to their families.

He slowly made his way back to the room Bail had shown them to on their arrival, not ready to face to looks and questions of the others just yet. He knew that they had a right to their reactions and opinions, but he didn't want to lose the friendships that had been forming on this trip. Soon he found himself at the doorway to the room and with one last fortify breath, he opened the door. The others looked at him as he answered, and to his surprise, smiled at him.

XXX

Luke stood aboard the ship ready for takeoff. The reaction of his group of friends upon his return to the room still surprised him, though it heartened him as well. They said that after talking about it more, they realized he was just wanting to be accepted for himself, to not be judged for his father's actions or even blamed for them. They also said they had come to know and trust him throughout the trip and that they were glad to count him among their friends.

Staring out the window, he watched the transports that were talking off-worlders to the Rebel ships to take them on their first leg of their long journeys home. They would be leaving as a group, though Luke and them would be making a longer stop at Anahi then just lining up with the next hyperspace lane. The others, minus Bail and Breha Organa, who were the only ones joining their former searchers, joined Luke at watching the full the transporters.

"We did it." Sabine said, "We found them and are bringing so many home." The others nodded their agreements as they smiled from ear to ear. Ahsoka looked over the group and said "Let's go home."

XXX

After a brief stop at Anahi, they soon reached the Rebel base where they would leave the samples and where Leia thought she was just meeting up with Luke upon his return. Upon seeing Bail and Breha, she burst into tears as she ran into the waiting arms of her adoptive parents. Bail gave Han the death glare, telling him with his eyes he better take care of Leia. Luke hugged his sister then left to give her time alone with her parents. He had to help get the Rebels and those who came with them on transports back home. Finally he and the others could head on to Edjei.

Ahsoka was really worried, so according to Commander Sato he hadn't ever been able to get ahold of anyone on the planet. Kanan had checked in, Hera, Zeb, Chopper, Katooni and Petro had all been off on a small mission and he too hadn't been able to get ahold of anyone on Edjei. In fact they were meeting up with them before heading on to Edjei. The reunion of the Ghost crew was a happy moment, and introductions of Lux went over well. Finally they headed to Edjei, though nothing could have prepared them for what they found.


	13. Epilogue

Tears streamed down everyones shocked filled faces at the sight of what awaited them on Edjei. The bodies of friends, Masters and pupils were everywhere. They had put up a fight, one that they obviously had lost. They found Master Nema's body where she had been slain trying to protect some younglings, who also had died. Ahsoka let out a strangled cry when they found Master Plo's body in the Council room. Luke spotted a place for R2 plug in and he quietly said, "See if you can find out what happened R2."

Lux pulled Ahsoka into his arms, letting her cry out all of her tears. Ezra was horrified to think that Kanan could have been here, that he could have been finding Hera or Zeb's bodies. Katooni and Petro just held onto each other's hands tight, still in shock after finding Zatt, Ganodi, Gungi, and Byph in the entrance to the Jedi Temple. R2 suddenly beeped, rolling into the middle of the circle they had unknowingly created. He started playing a video of Master Plo and a man dressed in all black. "I will surrender, just let the padawans and the younglings live." Master Plo said.

The man, whose face was blocked from the hood he wore, said "They are too dangerous, as are you." Suddenly he stabbed Master Plo, who as he was dying R2 turned off the recording. They stared at the place that the hologram had just been in horror. The questions running through all their minds was who was that and was he alone.

 **Don't worry the sequel and final chapter of this trilogy of stories will be coming soon. Final word count 15,206**


End file.
